


Make This Chaos Count

by MandolinOrange



Category: Mr. Robot (TV), Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: All that other good stuff, Anxiety, Climbing Class, Climbing Class AU, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drug Use, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Updated super sporadically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandolinOrange/pseuds/MandolinOrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot becomes preoccupied with a new employee at Allsafe and his story. Chris needs to know more about this person, whose face is the same as the one that has haunted him for years now.<br/>--<br/>(A series of chapters and drabbles following the enigmas that are Elliot Alderson and Christopher Barrett, and whatever else I end up writing that fits in this universe.)</p><p>HAITUS because I still want to write this but I am struggling</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Routine

There was someone new. 

New to Allsafe that is, and new to Elliot. 

Elliot Alderson had arrived at his work at the same time he almost always did, his black hoodie still on over his business casual attire. He kept his eyes down and made a beeline for his desk. He followed his routine, setting his bag down beside him and turning on his computer in a timely fashion. He plugged in his headphones to the jack on the tower and was about to take a seat when his attention was grabbed.

Gideon, his boss, was leaning out of the ajar glass door that lead to his office. He spoke confidently the first time when calling out Elliot’s name, but had to repeat himself in a harsh whisper when the young man he called for seemed mostly unresponsive. 

Elliot’s vacant eyes caught Gideon’s. The older of the two motioned for the younger to come over. Elliot did just that, brushing his hood off of his head as he walked, followed by running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to fix it. 

As the people around the workplace had a knack for doing, they watched his every step, even when he entered the office behind Gideon.

Elliot’s mind raced with whatever it could have been that he was being called for this early in the morning. Was there trouble? Was he being fired? Had something come up with Evil Corp once again?

Instead of immediately getting answers like he wanted, he noticed an unfamiliar figure standing of to the side, arms crossed over its chest. Elliot took in all the details of this person as quickly as he could, his eyes scanning up and down before they could even notice his presence. 

There was a man, an inch taller than Elliot at most and roughly the same age if he had to guess, maybe younger. His dark blonde hair stuck up in the front and held enough product in it that it had a shine. His brows were the slightest bit furrowed, leaving creases in his forehead. His eyes were slightly obscured by the rectangular glasses across the bridge of his beak of a nose. He seemed to be staring down at the sweater that was folded up and draped across his arms, that is, until he caught notice that he was no longer alone with his thoughts in the office. He looked up for just a moment and made eye contact, the last thing Elliot wanted.

They were bright and blue, and very, very tired. 

And for just that moment they seemed to widen, whether in fear or in awe Elliot couldn’t tell. It seemed to be a combination of the two. 

But then both his and this new person’s eyes were on Gideon, who began to speak from his position leaning against his desk.

“Christopher,” Gideon addressed the newcomer, “this is Elliot. Elliot, I told Christopher here that you could help him get settled into our little Allsafe family.”

This was Gideon meddling. He cared, too much even. He, like Angela and Krysta, wanted Elliot to engage in social situations. They wanted him to make friends. But his world didn’t have time for friends. He would let it if it could, he told himself, but his maze was too impossible to crack and too good at keeping others out. 

“Elliot,” repeated Gideon, trying to get Elliot out of his mind. How many times had it been said before Elliot was actually paying attention? “Did you hear me?”

“Yeah,” said Elliot, coming to his senses and having heard enough. 

Gideon pushed himself upright and positioned himself in front of Christopher and Elliot, making a triangular shape out of the three of them. He clapped their shoulders in unison while offering a smile and an assuring nod. He seemed almost like a proud father, or, at least what Elliot imagined your stereotypical father-figure would be appearing as. Another nod and he showed the two out of his office before returning to his place behind his desk and back to work onto his own computer. 

Elliot and Christopher both were frozen right outside of the office as the doors closed behind them. The air around them was thick. Elliot felt like he was the center of attention, all eyes on him, while in actuality only Angela was peering at him from the other side of the room. Even the young man in front of him was more focused on his feet than his new-found co-worker. 

But the blonde was eventually the first one to fall into social norms and pleasantries.

“Uh, Chris,” he spoke up, raising a hand to awkwardly scratch the back of his neck. He brought it back down to switch the hand he was holding his green jumper in, and held out the other hand in front of him. Elliot stared at the hand, holding onto the silence as long as he could. It went on long enough that his hand retreated and he continued, sounding even more unsure of himself, “Call me Chris. Only my mom calls me Christopher.”

Elliot lingered on the young man’s words before eventually finding his own.

“Elliot,” he simple introduced, even if Chris already knew this from what Gideon had said earlier. 

“Elliot,” repeated Chris in a whisper. The tone confused Elliot. He sounded almost relieved when he said it, and it escaped as though he had been holding his breath for a long time.

They continued to stand, feet seemingly cemented to the ground. 

Again, Christopher was the first to make a move. He pursed his lips, letting an unintentional high-pitched noise escape before pointing in the direction of the computers with his finger. Elliot looked up to watch Chris tilt his head the same direction he motioned before heading that very way. Chris followed behind, his warn out shoes leaving the sounds of muffled steps on the office’s dull, grey carpet. 

Elliot returned to his seat quickly, logging in and pulling up his work as soon as he could. He put in his ear-buds but didn’t turn on any music, instead hearing the sounds of Christopher shuffle the papers left for him at his station, directly across from Elliot’s own. Most likely, they held default login information and other employee information, all of which Elliot would be able to find out for himself soon enough. 

He hacked everyone.

Chris would be no different.


	2. Research

Christopher Barrett.

Employee number ER29-0772.

Born in Edmonton and lived his whole life in Alberta.

Currently, he was living in New York on a work visa.

Those were just the basics that Elliot found with a little effort. He had looked up Chris the moment he arrived back at his apartment after work. Not that it was particularly hard.

The simple Google search of the young man’s name brought up several articles, all relating to the same incident. Elliot skimmed the pages, reading how a few years ago a tragedy occurred on a place called Blackwood Mountain. The Washington Estate, which took up a large portion of the mountain, was the setting for the disappearance of two girls (the Washington’s -who purchased the estate- daughters.) A year later, their son disappeared as well in the very same place.

But what did Chris have to do with this?

Reading onward in the articles, it was explained that the Washington boy wanted to gather his friends to the mountains in a sort of tribute and remembrance of his sisters, but things went horribly wrong. They sites gave some video clips of interviews and quotes with Chris and the other survivor’s accounts on the incident. 

Elliot clicked on one of the videos and adjusted the volume so it was low enough for only him to hear.

The video was shot head on. Chris’s forehead had ripe bruise on the left side and dirt was etched in every crease of his face and the dingy layers he wore. He stood against a concrete block wall, as did all the others. News headlines cycled along the bottom of the video, ones that were now much out of date. 

A woman could be heard speaking from behind the camera, asking about a strange man who had been allegedly following the group. From what Elliot had read, this “stranger” was the prime suspect.

“He saved my life,” Chris said in the video with a stern voice, defending the stranger. “And I watched him die.”

Elliot himself watched on as there was a hard cut to another survivor, and another.

“He was out of his fucking mind,” said one with dark hair, the curse bleeped out. This statement was no longer about the stranger though, but about the Washington boy. “He wanted to hurt us.”

A hard cut back to Chris.

“It’s not his fault. He didn’t mean for this- any of this- to happen,” the blonde stuttered out, almost pleading.

There were the two different viewpoints, one portraying the boy as the victim and the other as a monster. This was what the media did, Elliot knew. You couldn’t trust it, either way.

“He was off his meds,” Chris said next, quieter this time.

Elliot was off his meds. It was hard for him to remember the last time he was on his meds. This fact lingered on his consciousness for longer than it should have. He would get back to learning about Chris in a little bit, he told himself. He needed to know more about Joshua Washington. 

Once again he searched a name, and it brought back an abundance of responses, the most prominent of which was another on the “Mt. Washington Mystery.” It was on a news website, one that emulated that of the 60 Minutes program that was on television since the late 60s. It was more conspiracy than fact at first glance, but enraptured Elliot as he read the tale. 

According to this page, Joshua Washington could very likely be the reason his sister’s disappeared. They wrote him off a regular horror-movie psycho, detailing elaborate set ups of torture and terror that he planted for his friends when they arrived at the lodge that winter. 

At the very bottom of the page was an announcement that said to contact the Blackwood County Police Department if you had any information about the Washington siblings, followed by a picture of the three.

Elliot froze, and remained that way for minutes. 

Inside his mind, though, it felt likes decades. Thoughts raced on top of thoughts, every one of them asking how that could possibly be him that was in the pictures. There he was, younger than he was now. He was in the center and his arms draped over the shoulders of two girls who looked alike. Except that wasn’t possible.

This wasn’t his past, was it? Had he gotten in some freak accident and repressed the memories? Was he actually Elliot Alderson as he had been made to believe, or was he the shell of some twenty-year-old victim?

He stood directly up and pushed himself away from the computer. 

He walked over to feed his beta, Qwerty. He stared at the fish’s colors before going back to stand in front of the computer. The picture hadn’t changed. Elliot sat back down and leaned closer to the screen, now noticing slight differences. Elliot’s eyes were lighter in color and his skin ever so slightly darker. Though, it was still uncanny…

They say seven people in the world look like your doppelganger, he told himself, and he must have just found one of his. It was strange, though, how small the world was. Not that he hadn’t already known that.

That was enough of Joshua Washington for now. Elliot forced himself to close the webpage; it was making him paranoid. He was supposed to be learning about Christopher Barrett, the one who actually was now in his world.

Chris’s Facebook page was easy enough to find, as was almost all of his social media. He seemed to want his name out there, at least to an extent. Elliot learned he liked computers, developing apps in his spare time, singer-songwriter music, and too many crime scene investigation dramas. His posts were also very infrequent. The last time he appeared to be active, he was tagged in a few pictures with a redhead named Ashley, and before that he was posting miscellaneous Star Wars and Star Trek quotes. But that was over a year ago.

Chris’s password to his email was “cochise1119”; “cochise” being a word Elliot found shared often between Chris and Josh on their posts, followed by his birth month and day. It was a harder one to crack compared to some but nothing was impossible. 

He seemed to be more active on his email than anywhere else. His most frequent recipients were his psychiatrist’s office and his mother. In one he was asking for a referral for a therapist in New York. Specifically, one he could afford. In the other, he was reassuring his mom that he was okay, and that he just needed a change.

What was Chris’s flaw? It seemed to be that he held on to the past, but so did Elliot. He didn’t want to, but it was inevitable. Whatever it truly was would be revealed in time.

People always had so many layers to them, both necessary and not. 

This was just the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Elliot in character or is he not I honestly cannot tell. I need to do a rewatch.  
> But here, have some backstory ya'll!

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, here we have the first chapter from my first fic on Ao3.  
> Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!


End file.
